


Just You and Me in Ecstasy

by MelonWing



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, Evoker, Gangbang, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Mobfucking, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Unconventional Dicks, Unconventional Sex, Vex - Freeform, Vindicator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonWing/pseuds/MelonWing
Summary: Grian and Zed just wanted to visit a woodland mansion to gather up some Totems of Undying. To say things didn't go as planned would be an understatement. A few potions in neither of them cared much about the weird mob activity anymore though.
Relationships: Grian/Zedaph
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	Just You and Me in Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tunfisken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunfisken/gifts).



> Please mind the tags. This is more hardcore than my usual stuff and I debated a long time if I even wanted to upload it.
> 
> I wrote this as a Birthday Present to my love Tunfisken! I hope you enjoy this just as much as the people on Discord did! :)

  
  
  
Grian cursed loudly as he ran up to the portal, completely out of breath, waiting for the particles to whisk him away. He had messed up, damn it. He had been looking forward to this day for weeks now. Him and Zed! All alone! Sure, it wasn’t a romantic date, like he had hoped, but some grinding for Totems of the Undying, but it was still time spent alone… And then he had spent so much time getting his outfit ready last night that he had overslept.

So here he was now, jumping out of the portal in the overworld and running through a flower field. Fuck these tight pants were really not made for running around… Which might have been a stupid choice of outfit for fighting. He had his armour still in his Enderchest. He had planned to put it on after Zed had taken a look at him. He had wanted to impress Zed so much.

The stupid diamond armour would have just hidden the way the pants showed off his thighs. The way the fishnet top clung to his muscled chest, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Below the fishnet he was only wearing a tight bright red crop top, to keep at least a bit of his usual outfit intact.

He would have loved to spend an hour on his hair as well, but he didn’t have any time so it was just his messy bedhair.

Grian saw the mansion in the distance and slowed down a bit, catching his breath, running a shaking hand through his hair. He smiled brightly, heart beating as he stepped through the trees towards the entrance. He had expected to find Zed there. That was what Zed had told him after all. He’d wait in front of the entrance until Grian arrived.

There was no one.

“Zedaph?? You there mate?”, Grian called out, but there was only silence.

Maybe he had taken too long. Maybe Zed had gotten bored with waiting. Damn… Why did he feel disappointed now? It wasn’t like this was a date after all. They were just here to get some loot, so why shouldn’t Zed have gone ahead without him?

Grian sighed and took another look at his communicator. Zed could have at least messaged him to tell him he was going on ahead. There was no message. Man, that hurt more than it should.

He put down his Enderchest, rummaging through it to prepare following Zed, when he heard a scream. A loud scream in a voice that was all too familiar.

“Zed?”

Grian dropped the lid of the chest and stormed inside the mansion, sword materializing in his hand, the glow of the enchantment reflecting off the walls.

“Zedaph? Where are you? I’m here!”

He waited. Seconds ticked by. Silence. His heart racing.

“ZED?!”

“Grian! Grian, run! You need to run! The vex are-”

Zed’s voice broke off and Grian could only hear a muffled scream. He ran into the direction he thought he’d heard the voice coming from, running up the stairs. He looked around in a hurry. He was lucky. There were no mobs around. The vex Zed had tried to tell him about weren’t anywhere near. There was nothing around now that he thought about it. No mobs at all, no Evokers or even Vindicators. It was unnerving.

Grian looked around and then went to the right corridor. He held his sword in the right hand and a lit torch materialized in his left, illuminating the corridor. It was still so dark in here. His heart was racing. He kept walking. Around a corner and then his foot caught on something. There was a snap and a click and when Grian’s head snapped to the wall he saw a hook hidden behind a pillar with a snapped wire hanging on it. He didn’t have any more time as a potion flew straight into his face, where it exploded. He coughed as he was engulfed in a cloud of fumes, the particles entering his lounge, ready for the effects to take hold of him and being in pain. Nothing happened. Weird.

And since when were there traps in woodland mansions? Those mobs never relied on traps. Had they gotten more intelligent with the hermits constantly dropping by for some raiding?

He swore he could hear something over the clicking of the dispenser still going. He sped up a bit. At the end of the corridor in the darkness he could see the huge master bedroom. Something moved.

“Zed?!”, he shouted and rushed forward, but when his light hit the room there was only a parrot looking at him in confusion. Fuck. It was a dead-end. He swore he could hear a light airy giggle from somewhere. He loosened his collar a bit with one finger. It suddenly felt far too tight.

Grian turned around and kept going, his breath getting faster. Despite his very revealing outfit the air inside was growing warmer and warmer.

He stopped in front of the potion cloud still hanging in the air. He didn’t have time to wait, the dispenser was still going, firing potion after potion, the cloud not getting any smaller soon. Well it didn’t have any effect on him the first time, so going through a second time wouldn’t hurt. It was probably just some mundane potion. Who knew if mobs other than witches really could brew functioning potions. He took a deep breath and ran through, some particles clinging to his skin, he had to squint a bit as some of it got into his eyes. But a few second later he was already through it. Again there was no poison effect, he wasn’t slower than usual and hadn’t taken any damage.

He moved on. There was no time to stop. No time to think. He passed the stairs again, this time taking the left corridor. When he entered it, the air seemed to get thinner as he felt a bit light headed. And he was sweating now. Fuck. He had never known this biome could get so hot.

He could hear muffled sounds and kept going, glancing in all the rooms he walked past. He turned another corner, walking past the stairs to the top floor but kept going. He was pretty sure the noises were coming from this floor. He turned one more corner, getting deeper into the maze of corridors. There was a dead-end up ahead again, a giant window at its end. Maybe he had been wrong after all. Only one room was left. He was getting worried. If Zed had trouble fighting, he might already have respawned by now.

Grian shuddered a bit as he thought of Zed, Zed in the middle of a fight, eyes sharp and glowing, muscles tense… Oh fuck, he couldn’t seriously be getting horny right now. What was wrong with him? He wasn’t that bad usually.

Grian reached the end of the corridor, turned left and then stopped. Frozen in place, looking at the sight in front of him, his brain unable to process.

Behind the doorway was the giant map room. He’d seen it before, but never in this state. Never this crowded. From his position in the corridor he could see chains hanging from the chandelier above the table and attached to the chains was a figure. A blonde human figure. A very naked human. A very naked Zed. He was kneeling on the table, arms lifted above his head. Grian could only see the back of his head. There was a grey hand on the back of his head, buried in golden locks, pushing the head forward towards the body of a Vindicator.

Grian’s heart was racing. He felt like he couldn’t move, couldn’t talk.

Zed made a small whine as the Vindicator in front of him thrust forward especially hard and that made Grian spring into action again. He screamed in rage and jumped forward, sword drawn. He jumped on the table and kicked the Vindicator off of Zed, making it fall off the table.

Zed made a small moan and Grian felt his face heat up at the sound, he still kept his glare on the mobs in front of him, ready to attack any that came closer. There was shuffling behind him. Zed getting up. Good. If Grian could slice through the chains maybe they could fight their way through together and run.

His body was still feeling weird in this climate and he’d rather not stay here for a long fight.

Before he could turn around there were suddenly arms wrapped around him. Grian almost attacked when he realised the colour of the skin wasn’t grey.

“Z-zedaph?”

There was a moan again, close to his ear and a shiver ran through Grian. The hands wandered, one going higher, stopping for a second at Grian’s neck, putting a slight pressure onto it and then moving up again. The other hand moved down to the waistband of his pants, fumbling with the button.

“Zed, what are you-?”

The moment he opened his mouth, two fingers were pushed inside, caressing his tongue, stopping him from voicing his concerns. There was another low moan right in his ear and Grian squeezed his eyes shut, making a confused sound. His pants were opened and a hand moved past the waistband, stopping for a second. Zed gave a small chuckle.

“No underwear? Naughty. Were you ready for this?”

Without waiting for an answer – and really, would Grian have been able to with the fingers now basically fucking his mouth – Zed grabbed his dick, already half hard, and started stroking it.

Usually Grian wasn’t one to need this little foreplay. Usually, he took longer. Usually he wouldn’t get hard at all in a room full of mobs watching them. Something was wrong. His body felt like it was on fire, his hips bucking forward in desperation.

Zed giggled. “Oh, they got you with the potion too. So nice, isn’t it? The vex made me drink another dose. Even better if you take it in this way. You should try.”

Grian gave a tiny moan. The potion! That was the reason he had been feeling so hot. That was the reason he was so out of breath. He needed to get them out of here. Because apparently Zed had gotten a dose as well and was now so far gone he didn’t even think about escaping.

It took far more willpower than Grian would have liked to admit, tearing himself off of Zed, turning a bit and in one powerful strike, using his netherite sword to cut through the chains. Zed didn’t move, looking at Grian with a hungry expression, licking his lips. Grian swore he could see his eyes glow slightly pink, the same pink the potion particles had been.

There was shuffling behind him again and Grian turned around once more, sword raised. The Vindicator in front of him raised an eyebrow, looking at him. It didn’t seem to take Grian all too serious and with the way his hand was shaking on his sword he couldn’t blame it. He heard a muttered spell from one of the corners, his head snapping to the Evoker there. The Vindicator immediately took the opportunity to hit his axe against Grian’s sword, making it slip from his hands by force alone, the sword flying off to the side.

The Evoker finished his spell and a ball of glowing particles hit Grian’s legs.

He looked down and watched in shock as his pants simply vanished along with his shoes, leaving him completely naked from the waist down. And with the way he was dressed he was basically naked now.

“Hey! Those were my favourite pair!”, he protested in annoyance, glaring at the Evoker. The loss of his pants seemed to have weirdly clear his head a bit again

Grian made a move to get off the table, but there were arms on him again, Zed grabbing him and turning him around. Grian wanted to protest but suddenly there were soft lips on his. Oh god, how he had always wanted to kiss those lips, to have Zed pressed against him. He could feel Zed’s erection pressing against his stomach. It was exhilarating. All thoughts of fighting the potions effects fled his brain.

There were big hands on his butt and Grian tried to step away, but Zed buried a hand in his hair and a tongue darted into Grian’s mouth, making him forget about what he had been about to do. He got so lost in the sensation, moving his hips against Zed’s thigh to get some friction.

He froze when a finger entered him slowly, but Zed’s fingers were now caressing his nipples through the tight shirt and Grian moaned into the kiss. He should stop this. He should put an end to it, get out his communicator and demand Xisuma teleport them away right now.

The finger left him and Grian whimpered at the rough sensation of the quick withdrawal. Unlike Zed’s touches there was no softness to the way he was handled by the mobs and the contrast was turning him on in a weirdly shameful way.

God he was fucked up. What was wrong with him? He could do this. He could get Zed and himself out of it. His mind was racing. He could do this. Maybe he’d play along just for a minute to get them to lower their guard. The Vindicator behind him had just put his axe down onto the table. If Grian waited until he was distracted he could take it and fight his way out of here. Now that he knew Zed was completely under the influence he wouldn’t get surprised this easily again. He could already feel the heat inside him dissipating. It had taken him a while after the cloud of potion to get here. The effect might be gone completely soon. He just needed to…

Something cold and unyielding was pressed against his hole and Grian tensed up. There was an annoyed grunt behind him. Grian tore himself away from Zed’s mouth, trying to look over his shoulder. But one of Zed’s hands moved lower, grabbing hold of his dick again and moving gently over it. Grian moaned in pleasure and the hard object slipped past his muscle as he relaxed it for a second. It kept going and going, Grian’s muscles twitching around the weird feeling of the smooth surface. Zed looked past him and then stepped back a bit as if he had been signalled. There was a hand between Grian’s shoulder blades, pushing him forward. He sank onto his knees from the pressure and then his face was pressed into the woollen surface of the table, his ass raised high in the air, the object still inside. Grian looked up at Zed, who wasn’t looking at him, but at the object, eyes glowing with excitement.

Grian slowly turned his head, following his line of sight and then his breath hitched. There right at his ass was a glass bottle, the neck buried in his ass, explaining the smooth feeling. The vindicator noticed his gaze and smirked before tilting the bottle up and Grian could see the pink liquid – the same as the potion in the hallway had been, the same shade Zed’s eyes were now – flowing into the neck and then he felt it.

He screamed loudly as the potion flowed inside, setting all his nerves on fire. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t think. More and more of the potion was entering him. He pressed his eyes shut, trying to catch his breath. The next time he opened them, he was staring at the empty bottle in shock. And then it was as if an electric current went through his whole body. His dick suddenly got painfully hard. The bottle was pulled out swiftly and as the top of the bottle passed his ring of muscles Grian came with a loud moan, falling to the table, limbs twitching.

There were hands on his ass again and something hard was pushed into him, stopping the liquid from spilling out again. He turned around just to see a wide silver plug disappear inside him.

Grian made a desperate sound, hips moving against the table, searching for some friction. He didn’t get any as the arms that had pushed him down pulled him up into a kneeling position, the plug pressing in deeper pushing against his prostate. Grian felt like crying, his dick leaking a few drops of cum. And how could he still be hard?

He looked up at Zed who was pushed towards him by another Vindicator until his dick touched Grian’s lips. The order was clear. And Grian really couldn’t think anymore, just opening his mouth obediently. Anything to be touched, anything to get some sort of attention and relief. Maybe if he behaved, maybe if he was a good boy, they’d give him something, anything, to get rid of the pressure.

“Oh god, Grian!”

Zed’s moan sent a shiver through Grian’s body and he kept his head moving back and forth. He had always imagined doing this to Zed, had always imagine what the other Hermit might sound like. Sure, he hadn’t thought it would happen under these circumstances… but it wasn’t bad, right? He was feeling so good and so happy, so this couldn’t be wrong. He just wanted to keep going.

Zed bucked his hips forward and Grian moaned as the hands caressed his head. Yes. This was exactly what he had always wanted.

Grian moved his tongue, letting it swirl around the wide shaft. He moved his hand to his own dick, needing to be touched, even if it was by himself. There was a loud warning growl, he still kept going, taking a hold of his dick, sighing in relief. He only half paid attention to the Evoker muttering another spell and then it was like electricity ran through him. He shouted, Zed bucked his hips, probably also feeling the current running through Grian. He let go of his dick and the sensation stopped. Drool was leaking out of his mouth past Zed’s dick. His hand was tingling. He moved it towards his dick again, this time only touching it with one finger and a small bout of electricity went through him again, only stopping when he let go.

Frustrated tears sprung to Grian’s eyes as realisation hit him what the spell had done to him. If he didn’t want to fry his dick straight off, he wouldn’t be able to touch himself at all, relying on the kindness of the mobs and Zed to give him something. He put his hands onto Zed’s legs now, to keep him from touching himself. He kept going. Even the sensation of Zed entering and withdrawing from his mouth seemed to send sparks of pleasure through his body.

Grian watched as a Vindicator stepped onto the table and his eyes widened, seeing the massive dick hanging out of its pants. He suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to impale himself on this thing. But there was still a large hand on his back, probably telling him to stay where he was. And so he watched as the Vindicator moved up behind Zed, positioning its dick and then without any further preparation thrusting inside, which in turn made Zed push forward, forcing his dick deep down into Grian’s throat. Grian couldn’t breathe. He moaned silently. And then the Vindicator moved out again, which let Zed give him a bit of room. Grian looked up at Zed, whose face was contorted in pleasure, eyes rolling back. It made Grian realise that they must have prepared zed before already, if taking that dick didn’t hurt him at all. He must have been here for a while, waiting for Grian. Or was it just another side-effect of the potion? He also hadn’t felt real discomfort at the thick finger entering him so swiftly.

The Vindicator kept thrusting, pushing Zed deep down his throat again. Grian couldn’t think. The constant halt to the flow of air he was getting drove him insane. His hand seemed to move on its own, the need to touch himself overwhelming. The Vindicator pushed forward again, giving a guttural sound and then staying there, twitching, probably filling Zed up with its hot cum.

Seconds past, Grian felt light headed. He moved his hand to his dick, the need to touch overwhelming. He grabbed onto it tight and electricity shot through his whole body again, as another climax was pulled from him, cum shooting over the table and then everything faded to black.

When he opened his eyes again he was still breathless, head pressed into the table once more, in a puddle of his own cum and drool. He looked up. Zed was kneeling in front of him and when he saw Grian’s opened eyes he smiled brightly. Grian’s heart jumped and he was pretty sure that wasn’t the effect of the potion. Though he noticed the potion was still going strong in his system. He must have only been gone for a few seconds.

Zed stood up, pulling Grian along with him. Grian couldn’t believe how Zed could stand so steady after what had just happened, but he felt unable to voice the questions running through his head. Zed just giggled and pulled him forward towards another Vindicator sitting on a throne-like chair at the head of the table. It had its dick already out and hard and Grian didn’t need to guess to know where this was going. They stopped right in front of him, Zed pressed against Grian’s back, kissing his neck.

Grian just kept staring at the absolutely massive dick, even bigger than the one Zed had taken moments ago. His muscles tensed around the plug inside of him and he felt the overwhelming urge to just jump atop that monstrum.

“You’ll look so good, Grian, riding that thing, unable to form words, being so full. I want to see you come even more undone.” Zed muttered and Grian could hear steps on the table. He glanced to the side, seeing one of the Evokers step up behind Zed. “We’re gonna be completely destroyed together. And it won’t ever stop. They just keep spawning.”

Grian moaned and nodded, letting his head fall back onto Zed’s shoulder. All of this sounded too good in his muddled brain. Spending eternity with Zed, fucked out of his mind...

“Yes. Yes please”, he whispered breathlessly.

Zed giggled and then moved his hand to Grian’s butt, slowly, teasingly pulling out the plug. Grian expected some of the potion to run down his legs, but nothing came out. And the thought of it all having been absorbed by his body turned him on even more.

“So interesting. I took it through my mouth. Didn’t fuck me up as bad as it did for you… This look so suits you. The things I’d like to do to you right now if we were alone.”

Grian just moaned in reply as Zed put a gentle hand on his back, guiding him forward and Grian obeyed, stepping down from the table. He was immediately grabbed by the Vindicator and turned around so he was facing Zed.

Zed, who looked at him out of those pink glowing eyes, letting them travel all over his body, licking his lips. The Evoker was stepping up behind Zed, pushing his robe to the side to reveal a dick that wasn’t as big as the one the Vindicator had, but it was glowing a bright pink and Grian could already guess that meant it was somehow related to the potion running through both of their bodies right now.

Grian waited and watched and the Vindicator let him. The Evoker grabbed Zed’s arms and bent him forward a bit before entering slowly, tantalisingly. Zed whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut, lips parted as he kept breathing hard. The Evoker muttered something – some sort of incantation – and Zed’s eyes flew open, mouth opening wider in a silent scream. He stopped breathing for a second and then he moaned loudly.

“Oh god, oh fuck, oh Grian. His dick. Oh”, Zed kept rambling on and Grian could feel his dick give a very interested twitch at those sounds. “His dick, it’s moving, it’s wiggling, it’s growing… I… I don’t even know what,… how… Aaaaah!”

The Evoker moved out and Grian swore he could see something like a few tentacles slip out before he pushed forward again and his dick disappeared from Grian’s view.

Grian was so mesmerized that he barely noticed how his viewpoint changed of the scene in front of him. When he did he was already a few feet in the air. He looked around in confusion and then noticed the small vex floating near him and their magic aura surrounding him. It was weird. His body just floating as an invisible force spread his buttcheeks apart. He took in a deep shuddering breath as his hole opened bit by bit, but nothing was entering him. It felt so weird. Nothing else to distract him from the sensation of his muscles widening.

And when he thought he was gonna lose his mind he kept floating lower and lower and he knew where this was going. He was lined up perfectly atop the Vindicator’s massive dick. It didn’t take long and the tip went smoothly inside of him with how much he was opened up. The Vindicator moaned behind him as Grian was slowly lowered, the dick getting wider and wider, stretching him even more.

The Vindicator growled something in their language and there was a giggle from the vex and if Grian knew one thing it was that giggling Vex meant trouble. And he was right again. From one second to the next the weightless feeling left Grian’s body and gravity pulled him down fast. He fell down, the dick being forced into him up to its base.

Grian screamed, throwing his head back and breathing hard. He was stretched so far. So much farther than he’d ever been before by any of his partners. He was so full. He only felt a slight stinging sensation and was really thankful for the potion they had made him ‘drink’.

The Vindicator didn’t give him any time to relax, pulling Grian up and then pushing him down again as if he was a mere toy. Grian kept moaning helplessly. He wanted to touch himself so badly, but one slight accidental brush of his hand against his dick showed him that the spell was still forcing electricity through him. He’d have to cum hands free or not cum at all.

As his gaze wandered down he let out a desperate whimper. The bulge in his stomach was massive. He’d never seen his own body being stretched like that and it was turning him on even more. He watched the bulge in fascination as the Vindicator moved him up and down again, watching the dick moving inside of him.

And then the dick hit his prostate as it went in once more. Grian was screaming wantonly, cum spurting from his dick. How many times had he orgasmed now? He didn’t know. His dick was still rock hard and the Vindicator was still moving. Zed also gave a moan in front of him and Grian watched him as he was pushed over the edge as well, watching his face as cum spurted out of his dick onto the table. Grian had never seen a sight more sexy.

The Vindicator behind him gave a grunt and the Evoker pushed Zed forward, moving along with him, pressing Zed down until both Grian and Zed were face to face. Grian didn’t need to be told what to do or to be guided by some magic. Both him and Zed moved forward, lips already slightly parted as they crashed their mouths together, tongues moving against one another.

They kept kissing as they were being fucked, only ever parting for a few moments to moan or scream and then going back to kissing.

Grian could feel another orgasm building up as the Vindicators movements got more frantic, his thrusts becoming harder and harder. He felt Zed shiver against him and he just knew it was the same for him. They parted as moans were torn from them and Grian looked out of half-lidded eyes to Zed, so beautiful, so gorgeous, so lost in the pleasure.

“I love you! God, Zed, I love you!”

Zed’s eyes snapped open and he looked breathlessly at Grian as the Evoker pushed inside of him hard again. Zed screamed loudly, but it wasn’t just screams of pleasure leaving his mouth now.

“Fuck! Ah! I love you too!”

Grian surged forward again, feeling the need to be close to Zed, to be connected and they were locked in a heated kiss once more.

The Vindicator gave one last thrust and Grian could feel hot liquid bursting inside of him, the sensation bringing him over the edge, moaning loudly into the kiss at the same time that Zed started moaning. They broke apart after that, both out of breath. Grian’s hips were twitching as the Vindicator kept lazily thrusting in and out, cum still flowing into him. The Evoker already slipped out of Zed and Zed fell to the table. Grian looked from Zed to the Evoker’s dick that was made out of countless tentacles that glowed and then melted together, forming a normal looking dick again and the pink glow faded.

The Vindicator finally stopped moving and Grian felt so full. The Vindicator slowly stood up, lifting Grian up with him, making his head loll to the side a bit, whimpering quietly. As the Vindicator moved the dick kept moving inside of him and Grian’s dick was already feeling painful again. He gave a small sob. He was tired. He needed a break, but his body wanted more. When the Vindicator stood right next to the table it finally lifted Grian off, cum flowing out of him, but he was quickly laid down next to Zed on the table, manhandled into position so his ass was raised up again, keeping the cum inside.

The Evoker was already moving Zed into a similar position right next to him.

“How long do you think this will go on...”, Grian asked, his voice was raw and he was surprised at himself that he was able to string together a sentence that long again. Maybe the potion was starting to fade a bit again.

“I don’t know”, Zed whispered right back.

The Vex were giggling and flying up to them, positioning themselves each at one of their butts. Grian sighed in relief. After taking the vindicator he could handle this. He barely noticed it when the Vex pushed inside and Zed next to him also only gave a slightly shaky exhale to the sensation.

It was weird. The vex wasn’t moving inside of him, just staying still. A weird energy seemed to run through him and he could see magic particles floating all around them. Zed next to him gave a loud yelp suddenly and a moan, staring at Grian wide eyed.

“Eggs”, came the shocked whispered word and Grian couldn’t even try to comprehend that before he felt it himself. The dick inside him expanded and he wondered how something this large could fit through it, but he wouldn’t question the magic of those small beings. It kept expanding until it was about the size of a ball of clay and then the vex moved forward as the egg dropped into Grian. Zed next to him was moaning and Grian knew that the one egg wasn’t the end of it. They just kept coming. One after the other. He could feel his belly expanding. He had lost count at five, the sensation and Zed’s moans next to him too distracting. He had cum two more times. His dick wasn’t hard anymore, but as another egg passed his ring of muscles and pressed another one against his prostate he still came again, a dry orgasm shaking his whole body, almost painful as the pleasure shook him.

He felt so full… Too full. If this kept going, something would tear for sure, potion or no potion. His heart was racing.

And then there was a loud scream, the sound of a window shattering. Grian dropped to the table and Zed fell right next to him. There was the sound of fighting, but Grian didn’t turn to look. His eyes were on Zed and Zed alone. Zed raised his head a bit and smiled at him softly, putting an arm around Grian and pulling him closer. He felt warmth, a different warmth to the scorching heat that had run through his veins earlier. He buried his head in the crook of Zed’s neck, breathing in, feeling his heartbeat slowly calm down.

The noises of fighting calmed down and Grian whimpered when someone pulled him away from Zed. It was gentle, but he still didn’t want to lose the contact. He struggled a bit. There were voices talking, a thoughtful sound and then he was put upright, leaning against Zed, who was in a similar position, their backs pressed against each other. Grian gave a whimper, the new position pressing the eggs filling him in a weird way against his stomach.

Above him stood Impulse, looking at him with a worried expression. His mouth was moving. He was saying something. What was he saying? Grian shrugged helplessly and Impulse nodded as if he understood.

There was a potion bottle in Impulse’s hand, held out, extended to Grian and he knew he was meant to grab it, but his arms didn’t seem to obey him. So instead he just opened his mouth and waited. And Impulse complied, putting the potion bottle against his lips gingerly and tilting it back only a bit. Grian steadily swallowed the potion. He could taste some potion of healing and stamina and something else he wasn’t so sure of.

Things around him seemed to get clearer. He could hear a voice quietly talking behind him. Tango must be treating Zed he realised. And Zed’s voice. Zed could already talk again? Grian felt his admiration only grow even more.

“Grian? You with us?”

Grian turned his eyes to Impulse, now having an easier time to focus on him and hold his gaze. He nodded.

“You think you can talk?”

Grian shook his head. Words seemed to be impossible to ever gain back in the state he was in right now.

“Okay. That’s alright little guy. You should soon feel better. The potion I gave you gets rid of all the vex magic.”

Grian made a curious sound and looked down at his stomach, then back at Impulse.

“Oh, the eggs?” Grian nodded. “They’re not fully magical, sorry. They will get smaller though in a few minutes. The pressure will decrease gradually now. You’ll feel it soon. Once they are down to the size of a gold nugget you’ll just have to get them out the natural way. We’ve already got everything set up. This is not really the right place. Xisuma is preparing to teleport us and he set up a nice hot bath for both of you. It’s easier to do in water laced with a bit of healing potion.”

Grian looked at Impulse confused. He opened his mouth a few times, feeling the need to voice his question, but unable to find the right words, scrunching his face up in frustration.

“Don’t push yourself. I can guess...”

Grian nodded slightly, looked to Impulse, turned his head slightly to look at Tango behind him and then back to Impulse with a questioning look.

“Oh! Why we are here? The lil sheep… I mean Zedaph messaged us when he was pulled into the mansion by the mobs and chained up. They apparently gave him the potion and left to wait for it to take effect. We were prepared for something happening here soon, but mating season started earlier this year. We thought we still had some time to lock the mansion up for unknowing visitors.”

Impulse took a glance at Grian’s stomach and looked a bit relieved. Grian glanced down at himself, just now realising, that yes he was looking smaller already and when he concentrated on the sensation, he could feel less pressure than before. Breathing was getting easier as well.

“Thank you...”, Grian whispered and Impulse’s whole face lit up as the quiet words finally leaving his mouth.

“Did you at least have fun?”

Grian felt heat rushing to his face, there was a giggle behind him as Zed must have heard the question. Zed turned a bit and then there was a hand on Grian’s, interlacing their fingers. A soft smile made its way onto Grian’s face and he nodded.

“Yes.”

And when Grian felt his body getting whisked away by the familiar, gentle admin magic, only to reappear comfortably in warm water a second later, still holding Zedaph’s hand, his smile only widened. This might have not been the way he had imagined this day to go, but he was pretty sure he wouldn’t do anything different if he could redo it.

  
  



End file.
